She's the Man
by Vball101
Summary: Everybody has a secret... Percy wants Rachel who likes Malcolm who is really Annabeth whose brother is dating Drew so she hates Rachel who's with Percy to make Malcolm jealous who is really Annabeth who is crushing on Percy who thinks she's a guy...
1. Chapter 1

This was getting out of hand, and I wasn't the only one who knew it. If this came out the wrong way, not only my friends, but my family and even he would hate me. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Our story really starts about a month before all this happened.

It was third period, P.E. class, and my friends, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel, and I were warming up, getting ready for our favorite unit in physical education, soccer. I waved to my boyfriend, Luke, who was over with the rest of the guys, warming up as my friends and I were. He caught my eye and ran over, his buddies following behind him. I smiled as he kissed the top of my head, lifting up my chin so that my lips would meet his. I saw Thalia out of the corner of my eye fake throwing up while Piper and Hazel looked slightly uncomfortable. It was no secret that my friends hated my boyfriend, always saying things like, "You could do so much better," or "He looks like he's waiting for the second you turn your back so he can go cheat on you like all the other guys like him." (Five guesses as to which one Thalia said)

"Hey you," I said, my arms wrapping themselves around his torso.

"Hey babe," he replied, beads of sweat running down his forehead.

"Are you excited for soccer try-outs, the girls and I can't wait," at this, some of the guys started snickering behind their hands. "What's going on," I asked, confusion taking over my face.

"Well babe, you heard about the budget cuts right," I nodded my head, no understanding where he was going with this. "Well, they had to cut the funding for some of our sports teams and we don't get much of a crowd during your games, so they decided to cut the girl's team," he said, shrugging his shoulders to make it seem non-important.

"What?!" Thalia screeched from behind me. "Why those little, no good…"

"Then we'll just try out for the guys team," I countered nonchalantly. "You always say that I'm ten times better than some of the guys on your team.

"Well, yeah but you can't be serious babe. You're a girl, you're fragile, and you could get hurt."

"I'm fragile, huh?" I said calmly, anger boiling deep within me.

"Uh-oh, you're gonna get it now," Hazel whispered, Thalia and Piper nodding behind her.

"How's this for fragile?" I questioned, my right arm pulling back to come in contact with his face. He doubled over, his hand coming up to touch his swelling eye. "And you know what else is fragile? Our relationship. Whoops, now it's broken," he opened his mouth to protest. "We are done. Don't try to call me."


	2. Chapter 2

I stormed home, my foul mood reflected by the music in my ears, my hood covering most of my face to ward off noisy people who would want to talk to me. A persistent tapping on my shoulder took me out of my thoughts, and I reluctantly pulled the ear buds out of my ears.

"Malcolm!" The angry, high pitched voice I had grown to hate squeaked in my ear. I whirled around, annoyance clearly written on my face to see Drew, my brother's infuriating girlfriend.

"Annabeth!" I corrected, matching my pitch to her banshee screech of a voice.

"Oh, weird I thought you were your brother. You look so similar; your hair is even the same. Anyway, have you seen my boyfriend anywhere?" she rambled on, looking like I was just a pesky fly getting in her way.

"No I haven't, and I don't even know why my brother, whom I thought was smart, still continues to date you, a girl who could even tell you the difference between there and their," I responded, turning around and shouldering my way into my house, where I was spending the week with my mother, Athena.

"Um, that's a trick question it's the same thing. And you thought I was dumb," she snorted. I rolled my eyes at her sheer stupidity and continued on my path. "Oh, and if you see Malcolm tell him to call me!" she added, as if it was an afterthought. I slammed the door behind me, showing her this conversation was over.

"Annabeth, honey, there you are. Wow, look how much you've grown, you're such a woman now. You know, if you added some mascara and blush, maybe some foundation…" my aunt, Aphrodite, rambled on, slightly muttering under her breath.

"Aunt Aphrodite, it's so good to see you!" I faked enthusiasm, a cheesy smile spreading across my face, dropping quickly as I saw what was spread across the table. "Um, what's all this?" I questioned, glancing uneasily at the puffy, bright, girl dresses spread all across the table.

"These are dresses for the debutant ball silly! Silena is so excited, we already picked out her dress for this year," she responded, her face lighting up as she talked about her daughter. Aphrodite and her many daughters, including Silena, Piper, and Drew, all enjoyed all things beautification, though some (cough Drew cough) were more obnoxious about it. Silena was actual a really good friend of mine, always trying to get Hazel, Piper, and I to dress up more. She had given up on Thalia years ago after she had threatened to burn all of the clothes in her closet.

"Um, yeah, I was actually thinking I would skip out on it this year to focus more on soccer."

"Oh no silly this isn't an option you are participating this year. Now, I was thinking we could stick you in something pink or purple…" I turned on my heel while she was distracted by the dresses and headed upstairs.

"Hey sis," Malcolm greeted from inside his room. I glanced around, noticing a duffle bag completely packed on the bed. I pointed to it, lifting an eyebrow in questioning. "Oh, this, well you can't tell anyone but I've gotten the chance to go study with world renowned scientists at a convention in Seattle," he exclaimed in excitement.

"But what about your new boarding school? Doesn't that start soon?" I asked.

"Just tell them in sick with Ebola for a few weeks and then say I had a miracle come back or something. Then I'll come back. You can act like mom, they'll never have to know," he responed, using a make shift ladder out of clothes to climb out the window without waiting for a response from me.

"Malcolm, you left your hat!" I shouted after a glance around the room, but he was already gone. All at once, something Drew said to me came back at me. I set the hat on my head and tucked my hair inside. She was right, I realized, we do look a ton alike. Then, the idea hit me. If I go to Malcolm's new school, I could pose as him and try-out for the guys soccer team. That way, when it came time to play Luke and his team and we crushed them to smithereens, I could prove him wrong once and for all. I would need help, and I knew just who I could count on. But first, I had to tell Piper, Hazel, Thalia, and all our other girl friends the plan. This was going to be one bumpy ride.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're joking, right?" Will said unsure.

"No. This is what I want. I want you to teach me how to act like a guy," I responded, pushing down the uncertainty settling in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, if you have Silena do her make-up, I guess she has somewhat of a boyish quality to her," Nico, Will's boyfriend, added in. I nodded slowly, not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.

"You're positive you want to do this?"

"Yeah, Malcolm doesn't come home until April and by then the season will have already ended. Besides, all the girls are with me on this," I answered, finally deciding this is what I absolutely wanted.

"Alright, well first we will need to change your look, cause those," he said, pointing at my chest, "have got to go." He handed me an ace bandage and told me to wrap in around, over my bra. Once I had finished, I came out of the bathroom, uncomfortable and not used to this new feeling.

"How does this look?" I asked, pulling on the restricting fabric.

"Like you never even had them," replied Thalia, to which Piper and Hazel nodded their agreement.

"Alright, now Silena is headed over here now, and once she gets here she can help with the hair and wardrobe. If I didn't let her help, Zeus knows she'd kill me."

A few hours later (I had to stop they were having a sale on shoes, gods, you're acting like this has never happened before!- Silena) after I had perfected my "Man Voice" (You sound like a white guy Jay- Z.- Thalia) (Wow, thanks Thalia.- Me) (No, I meant that in the best way possible.- Thalia) and my "Man Walk" (At first you looked like you had a snake in your pants, then you just looked like a normal guy.- Piper) Silena finally arrived. First, she added a short, messy blonde wig atop my head, then fake eyebrows, since she said guys don't have perfected sculpted eyebrows in real life.

"Now, onto the wardrobe! So, since you're gonna be a soccer guy, you can dress in t-shirts and athletic pants," she shuddered at this while I just smiled in enthusiasm, "But, since you were my creation, you can't always look like a walking train wreck. I'll give you a few cargo pants and button ups that you should wear occasionally, you are no hobo!"

"Thanks Silena for everything you've done. Now, Nico, Will, girls, let's go test it out," and with that, we all hopped into the car and headed for the mall.

"Now, remember, you're a guy now so no more looking at shoes or glittery handbags," Will instructed once we arrived.

"Not that she ever has before," Hazel added.

"Now, go get em' tiger!" Will practically shouted before shoving me forward. We had all agreed in the car that I would walk around, talking to girls and guys on my while the five of them would station themselves around the mall to watch my progress.

I decided to start easy with a guy that looked like a computer geek, minecraft shirt and all. I saw Piper out of the corner of my eye give me a thumbs up and took a deep breath.

"So," I started in a false deep voice, "how are those, uh, video games today. I really love the one with all the, uh, guns and shooting and stuff." The guy looked at me strangely, muttering freak under his breath as he walked away. I turned to see Piper face palming and shaking her head in disbelief. So far we were O for one. I continued to walk around the mall for a bit when a brunette girl caught my eye. I decided that since talking to a guy didn't turn out so well I would try a girl for a change.

"Hey, I'm Malcolm," I greeted her, smiling the whole time.

"I'm Jessica," she smiled back. This is off to a good start, I thought. We continued talking for a bit before her friend came over, signaling for them to leave. "By the way, you're pretty cute," she winked and with that walked away. I looked over at the bench on the other side of the mall and saw Nico give me a short smile and a nod, his way of telling me I did a good job. The rest of the day passed smoothly, everyone thinking that I was just a normal guy. With newfound determination, I knew that I was ready to go to school a new "man".


	4. Chapter 4

I hugged Thalia, Piper, and Hazel goodbye as they all gave me more tips on how to stay undercover and Piper fussed over my look. "Guys, thank you so much for your help. I think I'm ready to do this. I'll text you if I need any help," and with that I promptly turned around after one more round of hugs.

I took a deep breath and took my final box through the doors of my new school, butterflies flitting around in my belly. After getting my schedule and room number, I made my way to the boy's dorm section, turning through hallways until I came to one with guys throwing around a football, chasing each other, and even one guy with nothing but a hand towel covering him, yelling at two guys who were rushing down the hall with what I figured were his clothes in hand. After what seemed like eternity I finally reached the end of the hallway, where laid my dorm and my fate. Slowly, I put my key in the lock and opened the door, stepping into my new room for the next few months, to see a shirtless guy. A gorgeous shirtless guy with a breathtaking six pack and the most unruly black hair ever. But the thing that stood out the most was his sea green eyes, which seemed to change constantly, just like the ocean. This was gonna be a problem. I had a hot guy for my roommate. A voice took me out of my thoughts as my eyes scanned over the room. "Uh, sorry what did you say?" I said nervously, setting my box down on the empty bed on the other side of the room as my new roommate.

"I said hi, I'm Percy you must be my new roommate," he responded, chuckling lightly.

"Oh, right I'm Ann- um Malcolm. I'm Malcolm." Great, not even five minutes into my stay here and I had already almost blown my cover.

"Well, Malcolm if you need anything just ask and I should be able to help you." Just then, three guys walked into our room, each doing their own confusing handshake with Percy as greeting.

"Hey guys," Percy said. I tried to make it look like I was unpacking my things and not listening in on who these guys are. "Oh, this is my new roommate Malcolm. Malcolm, this is Jason, Frank, and Leo," he introduced me to his friends.

"Sup dude. You trying out for soccer this year? We all play," he said, indicating to the guys.

"Uh, yeah," I responded.

"Good, we need new blood on the team," Percy teased, a smile stretching across his face. I smiled in response. "Well, I think the guys and I are gonna head out, see you later." And with that, Percy grabbed a shirt off his bead and headed out the door, leaving me to my thoughts. I finished unpacking and headed to the bathroom with my stuff to get ready for the night. As soon as I stepped in the community bathroom for our floor of the dorms, I was shocked by how open the guys were with each other. I quickly averted my eyes and headed over to the sink, where I finished brushing my teeth and headed back to my room. Before I was able to get in and relax for the night, however, I was stopped in my tracks by an arm in front of my face.

"Hello, I haven't had any time to introduce myself yet, I'm Octavian, the Head Boy at this here fine school. I know that guy Percy can be a bit much sometimes so if he ever bothers you don't hesitate to tell me and I will go straight to the principal. If you need anything I'll be here in the dorm next to you. But before you go, I'll take the time out of my evening routine to help teach you a bit about our school, classes, meals, and more," the guy, Octavian, continued to blab useless information. To me, he seemed like one of those stuck up guys who suck up to people in high power to get ahead in life and didn't care about who he hurt in an effort to get what he wanted. I decided I didn't want to listen to his annoying voice anymore so I decided to cut him off.

"Listen, I really appreciate all of your help but I really just want to get to bed," and with that I stepped around him and into the safety of my room. I decided to keep the wrappings under my shirt on in case I had to get up in the middle of the night and went to bed, nervous about soccer tryouts the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning with no clue as to where I was. Then I remembered: I was at boarding school, soccer tryouts were today and, oh yeah, I was a dude. I looked over to my left where Percy's bed was, but the guy in question was nowhere to be seen. I rolled over to look at my alarm clock and saw the time- 6:47. Oh no, soccer tryouts were at seven o'clock. I was going to kill Percy when I saw him for not waking me up. I hopped out of bed in a flash, randomly grabbing shorts, a shirt, a sports bra, and socks and hopping around trying to get everything on. Once I had everything on I grabbed my water bottle and quickly put my wig on before sprinting to the fields. I got there with one minute to spare before running onto the field and joining in on the drill that was going on. Just then, the coach whistled, calling everyone to group up. "Alright guys, this is how tryouts are going to work today. I will split you up by position and then make teams to scrimmage. From there I will split you into the A and B teams and start practice for the upcoming games," from there he split us into teams. My team consisted of me, Percy, Leo, and a couple other guys I didn't know. "Alright," coach said, indicating to the other team. "You guys will be shirts. You guys," he said, pointing to my team, "will be skins. Alright, head out."

Uh-oh, this is going to be a problem. "Um, coach?" I said tentatively. "I can't take off my shirt."

"And why is that?" coach asked, crossing his arms.

"Um, that is a good question. I can't take off my shirt because I, uh, am super self conscious about my body."

"Um, alright, Greenburg, come here, you'll be switching with Chase, you're gonna be skins, Chase, you'll be with Jackson and the shirts," he replied, calling some random guy over. I inwardly chuckled. Jackson and the shirts sounds like a band name. I was taken out of my thoughts by coach blowing his whistle in my ear. "Get on the field Chase!" I ran off, almost tripping over my feet. We started play, and I thought I played extremely well with the other guys. Other than the times that I started starring off at shirtless Percy and then got knocked back into the game. Literally, some guy came and knocked me clean off my feet.

After tryouts were finished he called us over. "Here's the B team: Scott, Greenburg, McCall, Chase…" he continued to list off names but I didn't hear him. B team? I can't believe it! "Alright, hit the showers!" he shouted, then blew his whistle.

I walked into the steaming room to be surrounded by sweaty guys in towels. If Drew were here she would be drooling. Cough slut cough. Then the thought hit me: I have to shower, naked, with guys. My secret is done for, they'll kick me out. Then I heard it, my savior. Coach's whistle.

"Chase, go to the Principal's office. Now!" I grabbed my things and ran out of that room like it was on fire. Once I got there, the principal, Mr. Brunner, smiled at me.

"I guess you're wondering why I called you here. I know your secret," I took in a sharp breath. "You're nervous about changing schools. I know, I've been there. But if you need anything, anything at all don't be afraid to tell me. Now, go make friends. Your roommate Percy is a good place to start. He's one of my favorite students, very trustworthy. Now, get out of here!" he smiled, opening the door. I stepped out, only to run into some girl walking down the hallway.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Malcolm by the way," I said, sticking my hand out to shake.

"I'm Rachel," she said, shaking my hand and smiling.

"Oh, I love your shoes, where did you get them?" I asked, glancing at her shoes.

"Oh, Target, they have great shoes, they are so cheap it's nice," she replied.

"Well, got to go now, by!" And with that I ran away, her smiling the whole time I barreled down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

After tryouts had finished that day, Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank had all gone out to pizza. When I called and told Thalia this, she yelled at me and told me I needed to make friends and that I should go eat with them.

"But I don't think they like me that much. I tried to eat lunch with them the other day and they all left when I had gone to go get milk," I said lamely.

"Then we will make them like you. You know what gets most guys respect and friendship?" she asked, sounding like she was talking to a five year old.

"Um, a nice personality?" I asked, unsure.

"No, dummy, who many girls you can get. So here's the plan…"

No more than ten minutes later we had arrived at the pizza parlor, Piper, Silena, and Hazel set up at different parts of the restaurant. I walked in and spotted the guys and headed over to their table. "Sup guys," I said. Just then, Hazel walked up to me.

"Hey Malcolm!" she said sweetly "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch sometime this week, I really miss you," she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Hazel, babe, I've told you, I'm busy with soccer, but I can try to fit you in next week," I responded nonchalantly.

"I would really love that!" she replied eagerly. She then kissed my cheek and walked away, but not before blowing one last kiss in my direction.

"What was that?" I heard one of the guys asking behind me. I smiled, they were taking the bait. If they thought I had a bunch of girls throwing themselves at me, then I would earn their respect and their friendship. The plan was going swimmingly.

"Malcolm?" I heard Piper say from my left. "Babe! Oh I've missed you. I thought you said you would text me once you got to your new school."

"Well hon, you know how it is. I got girls at my new school, I haven't had time for you. I told you how it would be with a guy like me," I said, turning to the guys and mouthing "Girls" while shaking my head in false disbelief.

"I know but I love you! I will never stop loving you!" she all but scream. She burst into tears and hurried away. And as if on cue (wink wink) I heard Silena from my right.

"Malcolm how could you? You give me the best pleasure of my life they don't even call me back. You were the best thing in my life, I need you to come back to me!" she wailed, always the drama queen.

"I told you, I can't be tied down. Now why don't you hurry along, gotta hang with my bros," I said, indicating to the guys behind me. With that, she turned on her heel and left, soft sobs being heard with every step.

"Uh-oh," I heard Thalia say from her nearby table. I turned to see what she was talking about and saw my worst nightmare; Drew.

"Malcolm?" she screeched.

"Another one?" I heard one of the guys say.

"Drew stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you anymore," I said, covering my face with two pitchers of water. If she saw my face, she would realize I wasn't my brother.

"Malcolm, honey, you don't mean this," she pleaded, still sounding angry.

"Yes I do Drew. You may be hot, but you're too dumb for me and when I close my eyes, I see you for what you truly are. Which is ug-lay!" I shouted. She screamed and stormed out of the pizza parlor, which then erupted into applause. I walked back over to the guys who all gave me high fives.

"That was great," said Percy, his perfect smile that made me melt spreading across his face. Wait, what? I thought. Do I like Percy? Uh-oh, this could be a problem.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, finally getting used to the feel of short hair. I set my stuff on the community bathroom counter and looked around. I was alone in the bathroom. I almost screamed in happiness, I could finally take a shower. I started unwrapping my ace bandage, the fresh air feeling good, and pulled it out from under my shirt. Just as I was about to get into the shower, the bathroom door opened and in walked Octavian. I quickly crossed my arms over chest, thankful I hadn't taken off my shirt yet.

"Ah, Malcolm, fancy meeting you here," Octavian stated in his usual creepy manner. Just then, my knight in shining armor came in the bathroom, saving me from an awful conversation with my least favorite person.

"Get lost Octavian, Malcolm doesn't want to talk to you. No one does for that matter. Must by why you're dorming by yourself," Percy said, shoving Octavian's head forward as he walked past to the sink on the other side of me. Octavian squeaked and grabbed his stuff hastily, then shuffled out as quickly as he could.

"Thanks," I said in my deep voice, arms still covering my chest. "I hate talking to that guy."

"You have no idea," Percy replied, getting out his toothpaste.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much?" I asked, my curiosity sparked.

"Well, there's this girl here, her name is Rachel, and I really like her, but so does Octavian. So one time, I was talking to her and he came over and blabbed an embarrassing secret about me that I had told him when we had been friends when we were younger. And I kind of, sort of got too physical about it, so now we hate each other and I can't talk to her anymore," he finished, getting softer as he went on.

"I think you should try to talk to her, she's probably forgotten. What was the secret, by the way?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I know I probably seem like an awful guy now but I promise I'm not. I would do anything for my friends, and I guess now we are friends," he finished, turning to me and smiling.

"Yeah, we are friends. Well I got to go, goodnight," I gathered all of my things and exited before I could do anything stupid like admit that I was falling in love with him, arms still crossed over my chest. So much for that shower, I thought.

That night I fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning in my bed. As I got deeper into sleep, I started having a dream. I was on the soccer bench and it was the game against Luke and the rest of his team. Halfway through the game, Coach yelled at me, telling me to go in and start playing. But as I got up to go play, I realized I was wearing one of the ball gowns Aunt Aphrodite had wanted me to wear for the debutant ball. "What are you waiting for? Run the ball!" Coach screamed, pointing to the opposite goal where Luke was standing waiting. I finally came to my senses and started dribbling the ball down the field, guys chasing after me to only be tackled by my teammates. I finally got to the end of the field and was set face to face with my ex boyfriend.

"Well, babe, what are you waiting for?" he taunted, moving from side to side. I got ready to kick the ball, and then proceeded to miss and fall straight on my back, my poufy dress getting covered in mud. Just as I thought it was about to get worse, I was awakened by a bunch of guys shaking me, then putting a black bag over my head. I was the shoved past many turns, losing all sense of where I was. Finally, they stopped pushing me and took the bag off of my head. I looked around the dark room to see a bunch of guys with weird masks over their heads. I was in a circle with a bunch of the guys from the soccer team, confusion clearly written on their faces. One of the guys in a mask started yelling, "Initiation has begun. First, you all must take off your shirts." Panic started to set in and I looked around the room for a way out. I noticed the door was blocked by two strong looking guys. I then looked to the wall nearest me and noticed the fire alarm. I bent down and crawled my way over to the wall, then pulled the alarm, freeing myself from the sticky situation.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was the first day of classes, which thankfully I had with some of the guys from the soccer team. One guy in my English class, Charles Beckendorf, who had been at the pizza parlor when all that drama had gone down, had asked about Silena, and they are now going out on a date. I knew at least some good would come out of this whole experience. Anyway, now I was sitting in biology with Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank. I had learned so much about each of these guys as this season had gone on. Jason is a natural born leader, always following the rules and always has his uniform in perfect conditions. Piper had asked me about him the day after the "Parlor Incident" as the girls had called it, questioning if he was single. When I asked if she had a crush she totally blew it off, denying anything I would say, but she's my best friend and I know her better than she knows herself. Back to the boys: Leo. He is the jokester of the group, always keeping the situations light hearted with a witty comment. He has a girlfriend here at school, Calypso something or another. I don't know much about her. Leo is always super casual, his tie often wrapped around his head or in his bag, his blazer always in his bag or left in his room. Next, Frank. He's kind of shy, and super sweet, kind of like a giant teddy bear, but he has his moments when he is super tough. More like a giant teddy bear with a machine gun. But he's super nice and I know he would hit it off with Hazel, who is sometimes too sweet for her own good. Finally, Percy. Percy is not as tough as I had originally thought him to be. I found out he is a total momma's boy, something he has told me that I couldn't tell anyone. Just like he said, he is super loyal to his friends, defending Leo the other day when someone made fun of his height. All of this just makes him that more attractive to me, which is a huge issue. If I try anything when I'm not paying attention all of my efforts could go down the drain. So for now, I'll just try to hold in any feelings I have for him. We'll see how that plan goes.

"Alright," the teacher said. "I want all the guys to pick a name out of the bucket, that girl will be your lab partner until the first quarter is over." I reached into the bucket and read the name on the little piece of paper. "Rachel Dare" it read. Oh, I remember her, she's the girl that I ran into in the hallway the other day. I smiled and nodded in her direction.

"Ugh, I have that weird girl, Nancy Bobohead or something," I heard Percy complain from beside me. "Who do you guys have?"

"Um, Rachel Dare," I said, showing him my paper.

"What, no fair switch with me," he said, trying to take the paper from me.

"Why?" I asked. "She's smart, you could easily get a good grade without having to do much work."

"Yeah, but she's weird," he responded.

"He just wants to sit with her because he has a massive crush on her," taunted Leo, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, as much as I would love to, Rachel already made eye contact with me so can't switch now," I said, making my way over to her table.

"Hey Rachel," I greeted her, setting my stuff down.

"Hey Malcolm," she said, tucking a piece of her frizzy red hair behind her ear.

Just as I was about to respond, my phone started ringing. And my ringtone was Britney Spears. How embarrassing. I looked down and saw a text from Percy. It read: Put in a good word for me and I'll help you out with soccer so that you will get first string and will be able to play in the game against the Titans.

If I help my secret crush to get a date with the girl he likes, I'll be able to play against Luke. I sighed, I came here for soccer, not boys. Sure, I responded and shut my phone closed.

"So, um Rachel," I said halfway through our lab. "You know Percy Jackson, right?"

"Um, yeah, why?" she asked, curious.

"Well, what do you think about him? You think you'd like to go out on a date with him?" I asked, trying but failing to be nonchalant.

"With Percy? No, he isn't my type. I like guys who are more sensitive, who let people know their true feelings," she replied. If only you really knew, I thought. Just then, my favorite person ever (note the sarcasm) interrupted our conversation.

"You know, I'm a really sensitive guy. I cry every time I watch The Notebook," Octavian declared in his annoying voice.

"That's cool Octavian," Rachel said sarcastically. "Hey what's this?" she asked, taking out a piece of paper from my notebook. I glanced down and noticed it was one of my poems. Great, now she's gonna think I'm super girly or something.

"Ugh its nothing," I said offhandedly, trying to get it back from her.

"This is really good, I didn't know you wrote poetry," she responded, looking star struck. This is so not good, I thought.

"Yeah, well you know what's even better than poetry? Music. Yeah I sing, here's one of my songs. _I see you there, through my binolculars. You look so perfect, not even the bushed I'm hiding in can block your beauty,_ " Octavian intervened, being as creepy as ever.

"Right, well, I need to go class is ending, bye" I said to Rachel as I gathered my things and hightailed it out of the room Just as I was about to go down the hallway to my next class I ran into Percy.

"Did you talk about me?" he questioned, looking s excited as a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Um, yeah I guess you could say that," I replied.

"Thanks, we can start working on soccer tonight," he said, before running off to his next class. Just as I was about to make my way to my class, my phone rang.

"Hey mom," I greeted her.

"Hey Annabeth. I don't know if she told you, but your Aunt Aphrodite booked you to help out with the carnival this weekend. It's a fundraiser, so I think you should go. Your brother is booked too so you won't be alone. Besides, I'm sure you won't have to do anything too awful," she finished. But boy was she wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

After I got off the phone, I walked into the lunch room and sat with Leo, Frank, Jason, and Percy at our normal lunch table. "So, who was that?" Leo asked with his mouth full. I inwardly cringed at the repulsive sight. Gods, I'm starting to sound like all of those women who run the debutant balls.

"Uh, just my mom calling to remind me my sister and I have to work at the carnival this weekend," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh really, we should all go together!" Frank replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, cause maybe if he goes with Malcolm he'll find that girl he's now in love with. You know, the one with the dark curly hair you were…" At this Frank shoved Jason so hard he fell off the edge of the bench.

"You're not one to talk," responded Leo. "You were totally drooling over the one with the feather in her hair."

"Oh, you mean Hazel and Piper? Oh yeah, they'll be at the carnival. You know, I could totally set you guys up if you wanted, but you might want to take a shower first. Girls don't date guys who smell like desperation and weakness" I stated, smirking as they both blushed a bright red. Percy laughed and high fived me. Gods I could listen to his laugh all day. No, pay attention, you're here for soccer and to get your goal of soccer you have to let him go.

"Yeah, we should all go together. I'll drive there on Saturday," Percy said and immediately after the bell rang, leaving no time for me to argue.

Saturday came with a crowded car ride to the fair and a backpack filled with a dress and heels. I hate heels with a burning passion but mom said that Aunt Aphrodite would kill me if I didn't wear them. Gods, I wonder what she's forcing me to do. Probably something demeaning like dressing fancy just to show off prizes at the bingo section like that woman on Wheel of Fortune. Oh well, today is going to be an eventful day.

We all walked inside and looked around, overwhelmed by the bright colors. "Well, I have to go check in and see what awful thing I have to do today," I said, heading off in the direction of the head tent, but not before going to change in and empty bathroom. I reached the tent just as Aphrodite was about to throw a fit.

"Annabeth, there you are, you're working the kissing booth so you better go now!"she screeched before turning around to go yell at some other poor unfortunate person.

I took that as my cue to leave and headed out. Just as I was turning the corner to go to the booth, I ran into Luke. Great.

"Babe, there you are I need to talk to you," he said, grabbing my arm.

I yanked my arm out of his grip before yelling at him. "Luke, we are over. I thought I made it pretty clear that soccer is my priority now."

"Gods could you be a girl for like five seconds and forget about soccer!" he yelled.

"Um, one, I'm wearing a dress and heels, and that's pretty girly to me," I said, holding up fingers to count the seconds I was talking, "and two, I didn't just break up with you over soccer. I broke up with you because you're a jerk." I now held up five fingers, indicating that I had been talking for five seconds. "Well look at that I can be a girl for five seconds," I said, wiggling my fingers for effect before slapping him in the face for being a jerk face. I quickly sprinted off in the direction of the kissing booth. I found my way around back and came onstage to find the person who I was saving from this horrible job. Rachel. And guess who was in line. Percy. This is going to be interesting. Before I could get off stage and let Percy get what I knew he was here for, Rachel caught my eye.

"Thank gods you're here. This is awful, but I feel your pain. Good luck," she said, sending me a sheepish smile before going out behind the booth. Percy slowly walked up on stage, looking a little down cast.

"Um, I was kinda her for, but you know you're still, and uh…" he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, a habit he did when he was nervous.

"You don't have to date her first!" some young kid yelled at him.

"Alright, well here it goes," he said, then leaned in and kissed me. I would be lying if I said I hadn't been dreaming about this for a while. Just then, the beautiful moment was ruined by someone ripping us apart. My first thought was that it was Malcolm and he was mad that his roommate was kissing his sister but then I remembered: I was Malcolm, Percy was my roommate. Then I realized someone ruined the moment. I whipped around angry, looking for whoever ruined my dream.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend you're kissing!" Luke yelled, throwing a punch at Percy.

"Ex-girlfriend!" I yelled, trying to keep them apart.

"Stay out of this Annabeth I don't want you to get hurt!" he screamed back.

"She looks like she can handle herself. No wonder she broke up with you, you're too controlling. Probably just want something all in your control since you can't handle soccer games very well" Percy taunted.

"Oh, that's it!' Luke screamed, rushing past me and attacking Percy, who quickly gained the lead in the fight and started beating Luke up. Suddenly, we had a group surrounding us, my Aunt Aphrodite right in the front.

"Annabeth, fighting isn't lady-like!" she screamed, then pulled Percy off Luke by his collar like he weighed nothing more than a pound. "Fighting is not allowed at our benefit fair. Now, I am going to have to ask you three to leave." With one more punch to Luke's face, Percy turned around to me, checking to make sure if I was alright.

"Hey, you, uh, want to walk out with me?" he asked, nervously.

"Sure," I replied, smiling.

"So, you're Malcolm's sister, right? He won't kill me if he finds out I kissed you, cause I'm his roommate and I really don't want him to kill me."

"No, he's really cool, he'll understand," I said. "So, you play for the Half-Bloods, right? Were you the guy who beat Luke up last year after he threw that fight?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, he is such a baby. You made the right choice in breaking up with him. And if he ever bothers you again, you just call me and I'll beat him up again," he said, handing me a slip of paper with what I figured was his number on it. "I'd really like it if we could hang out sometime," he said to me before turning to his car and saying one final goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

On the following Wednesday after the carnival, our kiss was finally brought up. It was during one of Percy and my nightly soccer sessions after team practice. Percy was helping me a ton with my soccer, and I had hoped soon coach would notice. Now, Percy was trying to teach me this really cool trick where he would kick the ball up high to me and I would do this really cool back kick thingy. I forgot what he called it, but it looked really impressive when he did it. Ugh, now I'm getting off topic. Anyway, at one of these sessions Percy and I were joking around like we normally do when he suddenly stopped laughing and stared at the ground before scratching his neck, two habits he did whenever he was nervous about something. I suddenly got worried, had I done something wrong, does he not think I'll be good enough to make the team?

"Perce, what's wrong dude?" I asked, worried.

"What? Oh, uh nothing," he lied, trying to weasel his way out of talking about whatever was bothering him.

"Percy, we've been roommates for forever now, I know when something is bothering you," I said, giving him a look that said "I can see through you in a second."

"Ok, have you ever liked one person and then something happens and you like a different person but then you think you still like the other person you like but you like them both and you can't really choose and you don't know what to do?" he questioned, not meeting my eyes.

"Uh, you lost me. Just tell me what happened," I demanded.

"Alright, well so I uh kind of smhpm," he said, mumbling the last part.

"Just tell me!" I screamed.

"I kissed your sister!" he yelled back with even more force. As soon as he said that he clamped a hand over his mouth, worried I would be mad. I guess if I actually were Malcolm and my roommate kissed my sister I would be pretty mad, but since I was Annabeth and not Malcolm I wasn't mad one bit. "What I'm trying to say is that at the carnival this weekend I went up to the kissing booth cause Rachel was working it and so I wanted to kiss her because I thought I liked her, but then your sister switched out with Rachel and I had already paid so I just kissed her but then her ex-boyfriend came and punched me cause he was mad I was kissing her and so we got in a fight…" he said all in one breath, starting to turn red in the face.

"Percy, breath, I'm not mad just tell me the story," I said, smiling like a love sick school girl. I was suddenly glad it was night time cause then he would think I was some creep who meddled in his sister's love life.

"Alright so after the fight we were kicked out of the park and I felt really bad so I offered to walk your sister out so we were walking and talking and I got to know her some and I think I might like her a little bit but I'm confused cause I thought I liked Rachel but I think I like both of them and I don't really know what to do," he confessed to me.

"Well, I would just do what my heart was telling me," I said. "And thanks for helping me with soccer, I really appreciate it." I turned around and walked back to our room before pretending to go to bed. Once I heard Percy come back into our room he flopped onto his bed and soon after fell fast asleep. At three in the morning, I decided it was finally safe and I took my stuff into the bathroom to finally take a shower after I had decided going to Thalia's house at the end of the day was not practical.

The next day during soccer practice coach pulled me aside to talk to me. At first I thought he was going to get mad at me for not showering with the team, but then he surprised me. "Chase!" he yelled. "Get over here!"

"Yes coach?" I asked, worried.

"Here's your new jersey, you're going to be playing with the A team for our first game," he said, tossing me jersey number three that read CHASE on the back. I almost screamed in happiness, but then decided it wasn't manly so decided against it. Now get back our workout isn't done yet."

As I turned to get back onto the field, one of the players who was on the B team accidentally kick the ball in my direction, hitting me square in the middle of my pants. All the guys around me winced, and I looked on until I realized that if I was actually a guy, getting hit there would hurt more than being hit in the chest.

"Ohhhhh!" I screamed falling down. "Oh, for the love of Aphrodite it hurts!" I screamed from the ground.

"Alright, get up, don't be a baby," Coach yelled at us before getting back to the drill.

I got up from the ground and ran over to Percy. "I made the team!" I cheered.

"Congrats, I knew you would. Now we just got to beat those wimpy Titans. Bet you twenty dollars I can make Luke cry again," he joked.

"I'm not about to make a bet I know I would lose," I said, laughing along with him before running off to continue playing.

Later that day after practice I was sitting in my room with Percy when Leo, Jason, Frank, Beckendorf, and the Stoll twins burst into the room.

"Did you hear the news?" asked Leo excitedly.

"What news Repair Boy?" Percy questions, annoyed at having his studying be interrupted.

"The school board decided to throw a huge dance before the big game against the Titans," Jason said, looking bored.

"Don't you know what this means? This is your big break to ask Rachel out. Now, since you're a big soccer star and captain of the team, she'll totally go with you before the first big game," said Frank.

"Well, um…" Percy mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. I looked at him in sympathy. "I'm not entirely sure I want to ask Rachel. You know how I, uh, kissed that girl at the carnival," at this all of the guys looked at me since they knew it had been me. Well not me as Malcolm but me as Annabeth, Malcolm's sister. "and, I think I kind of like her now, but I don't know what to do or who to choose," he finished.

"Well then, don't we have the most perfect idea for you. We can go to the mall and try to pick up chicks and get a bite to eat. You guys in?" said Travis.

"I can't, I have to get some studying in," I said, an idea popping into my mind.

"Boo, buzz kill!" shouted Connor.

"Sure, why not, maybe it will help to get my mind off things," Percy said before grabbing his stuff to leave.

"Have fun!" I yelled as the door before getting out my phone. "Hey Thalia, come pick me up I have a plan."

Forty five minutes later after a quick stop at Silena's house to change so she could make me look "hot enough to start a fire" we had finally arrived at the mall.

"Alright so what's the plan again?" Piper asked.

"Well, Percy and the guys are gonna be here, including Frank," I sent a wink in Hazel's direction as she blushed crimson, "and so I need to get him to ask me to the dance before the big game," I answered.

"But don't you, as in Malcolm, have to be at that dance?" asked Katie, another good friend of mine.

"We'll jump that hurdle when we get there," I said, looking around discretely. Then, I saw them over by the Chick-fil A booth, eating like always.

"Hazel, go over there and walk past, Frank will know who you are then once you walk back they'll see all of us here," said Piper.

"Why me?" Hazel moaned before getting up to get a drink fron Chick-fil A as a cover. Before she came back though, it seemed Frank had stopped her. Once she started to come back, I realized she invited all the guys over to where we were sitting.

"Oh gods," Katie groaned, her head going into her hands. "You didn't tell me you knew Demon One and Demon Two." I was about to asked her what she meant, but by then the guys had already reached our table.

"Is that Katie-Kat I see?" asked Travis.

"Go away you two," Katie said, before the three of them all started bickering. It finally ended with Thalia yelling at Travis and Katie to go get a room.

"Gods, the sexual tension between you two is choking me," she yelled, before they immediately shut up, blushing.

"So, um Hazel, there is this dance we are having at school before the big game and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" he asked nervously. Aww he's so sweet! I thought.

"I would love to," she said, kissing his cheek. Our table began soon splitting off into conversations of two, leaving Percy and I to talk to each other.

"I want to thank you again for sticking up for me," I said. "I can't wait for your first game. I play soccer too you know," I conversed.

"Really, well if you're even half as good as your brother is, with my help of course, you must be pretty good," he said, smiling. We continued talking for at least half an hour, and I found out we have a lot in common. We both have divorced parents, we both love soccer, and we both thought Luke was the worst person on this planet. Just then, someone walked up to our table. You'll never guess who. It was Rachel.

"Hey guys," she said cheerily. Percy's face switched from his normal one, to a puppy love sick one, to a confused one, then back to normal in a matter of seconds. "I just wanted to thank you again Annabeth for saving me from kissing that old man who was in line. That had been his fifth time going through," she laughed.

"And it wasn't his last either," I joked along.

"Well, thanks again, see you at the game Percy!" and with that, she walked away.

Just when I thought Percy had decided he liked me, Rachel has to come again and take him away again. I decided I wasn't getting anywhere anymore today and rounded up the girls before saying a brief farewell and departing the mall with protests from Silena that she hadn't even window shopped yet.


End file.
